


Breeding Ground: Free Exploration

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [5]
Category: BioShock Infinite, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Hadrian can be Elizabeth's Daddy any day.  Anytime. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on April 25th, 2020.
Relationships: Elizabeth (BioShock)/Harry Potter
Series: Breeding Ground [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 8





	Breeding Ground: Free Exploration

**Free Exploration(Elizabeth from BioShock)**

* * *

  
**  
**“I’m ready when you are, Daddy.”  
  
Elizabeth sauntered over the room and locked her eyes onto Hadrian Peverell’s hunky body.. She smiled, when realizing his eyes were on her. She wore a transparent black wrap around her body, a thong, and stockings. Elizabeth’s nipples poked out in front of her top. The sorcerer once known as Harry Potter took full interest in that.  
  
“Mmm, you have something in your pants. And you think you can hide it here.”  
  
“Come over here,” Hadrian growled.  
  
Elizabeth giggled and licked her lips. Hadrian pulled her over towards him and then kissed her quite vigorously. Elizabeth always enjoyed the time she spent with her “Daddy.” His strong hands ran over her body and made her feel all warm and tingling inside. His fingers threaded through her hair and kissed her deeply and passionately. With Elizabeth’s fingers doing all of the exploring she could.  
  
The dark-haired beauty wrapped her legs around Hadrian as he marched her through the door. She removed as much of his clothing as she could while they were moving. The moment Hadrian sat Elizabeth down on the bed, he yanked off the wrap around her. Elizabeth’s tits popped out into the open for Hadrian’s enjoyment and consumption. He reached in and squeezed them.  
  
The look in Elizabeth’s eyes could not be be plainer and clearer. All for Hadrian. His pants came down and Hadrian swung his cock into her face. Elizabeth pursed her lips, pouting and giggling ever so slightly as he waved his long cock around her. Elizabeth drooled while eying up the intimidating monster.  
  
“Careful, Daddy, you could put someone’s eye without that thing.”  
  
Hadrian slid his cock between her tits and made Elizabeth cry out in thinly disguised lust. The pleasure of her round, supple jugs pressing against him made Hadrian just smile. So innocent looking, at at the same time, so fucking slutty. That was the perfect combination for a woman in Hadrian’s eyes. Hadrian grabbed Elizabeth’s chest and pushed into her, fucking her breasts. His hips moved like a whirl when plunging down into her.  
  
Those amazing jugs squeezed him. Elizabeth maintained eye contact as he fucked her tits. Oh, Hadrian really did want to explode onto her. The faster he worked between her jiggling melons the more Hadrian rocked around her. Elizabeth’s eyes shifted over and she tongued the tip of his cock with an increasing lustful moan. Hadrian rode out her chest until finally, finally bursting all over it.  
  
Elizabeth thrust her chest forward and enjoyed the shower Hadrian gave her. His balls burst and sent cum just splattering all over her. Face, tits, and down her stomach. The works, even some of it got in her hair. Hadrian used her tits as his own personal toy, just as Elizabeth liked it.  
  
Such, a bad, bad, Daddy, but his little girl could be bad as well.  
  
“You like me painting your tits, like the slutty little girl you are.”  
  
“Yes, Daddy, and now I want to do other nasty things with that big, mean cock.”  
  
Elizabeth laid on her front and took Hadrian’s rehardened cock into her mouth. Slowly, she sucked onto it, eyes once again locked onto the older man in front of her. She wanted him so badly to cum in her mouth. Hadrian latched his hands on the back of Elizabeth’s head and fucked her throat quite vigorously.  
  
She loved it. Loved the taste of Hadrian’s cock driving into her mouth and taking her. And seeing by the look in his eyes when he fucked her mouth, she loved it as well. Hadrian latched his hand against the back of Elizabet’s hair and rammed into her mouth.  
  
“Oh, you’re hungry aren’t you? Well, I never let my baby girl go hungry.”  
  
Elizabeth knew and she had to earn her meal. She cupped his fat ballsac and slowly milked it. Hadrian’s cock slammed all the way down her throat. She moaned, the deeper Hadrian plowed into her mouth. Slowly, but surely, Hadrian rocked all the way down her throat and made her cry out.  
  
“Go ahead. My cum is all yours. You’ve earned it.”  
  
One more slurp and the hot warm throat of Elizabeth collapsed down onto Hadrian. Hadrian rammed his cock down her throat as the horny ravenette milked his balls. Her bright blue eyes locked onto Hadrian and finally, Hadrian lost it, exploding all the way down her throat.  
  
Hadrian unleashed his cock, one burst at a time firing down her throat. Elizabeth milked his balls and allowed Hadrian to fill up her mouth with his warm and tasty seed. She sucked him hard before slowly, surely pulling back on him. One more lick and his cock finished dripping.  
  
“Did you really think we were done?”  
  
Showing his dominance, Hadrian ripped off Elizabeth’s panties and revealed her wet pussy. Hadrian ground his cock against her stomach and thighs, and it got good and hard. Elizabeth’s eyes glazed over with pleasure.  
  
“We’re never done until you finish inside me,” Elizabeth breathed.  
  
That’s what Hadrian liked to hear. He spread Elizabeth’s legs and her horny opening rose up, slowly ready to swallow Hadrian’s prick. Hadrian lined up for him and made her cry out in pleasure the second he lowered down into her.  
  
“Nice and tight as I like it.”  
  
“I’ve been doing the exercises you wanted me to. Keeps me nice and tight, because I know how you like my tight pussy squeezing your big, powerful Daddy cock!”  
  
Hadrian kissed Elizabeth forcefully while groping her chest. Elizabeth gave as good as she got, egging Hadrian on by digging her fingers down onto his cock. The faster Hadrian rode her, the more Elizabeth’s center tightened around him. Oh, her walls tugged around him, going inside of her faster and faster. Hadrian rammed inside of her tight body and rode her as she clutched him.  
  
“Go ahead and cum for me. Oh, Daddy’s little slut is feeling really good, isn’t she?”  
  
“YES!’  
  
Elizabeth cried out and came for him. His hands moved down her legs. Circular patterns rubbed against them as Hadrian rode her a little bit faster. His balls slapped down onto her and Elizabeth would love nothing better than to milk them until they were dry.  
  
Hadrian squeezed Elizabeth’s breasts and made her moan even louder. Her insides were scorching hot and wet. Hadrian loved how sexual this woman could get. She bent to his very desires, and got the cum she craved in return. The cum which get her mostly stable.  
  
“OOOOOH!”  
  
One look at Elizabeth’s eyes practically saw hearts in her eyes. Hadrian lowered himself down into her and filled his busty princess up with more thrusts. He slapped his balls down onto her thighs and once again took control of her lovely bust. He squeezed Elizabeth and made her cum all over the place. Her insides tightened around him and tensed around him. One more push and Hadrian would have her gushing for him.  
  
The push drove Elizabeth over the top. She tightened around Hadrian and released her juices in an endless flood. Slowly, but surely spurting all over Hadrian’s prick as he rode her all the way. She never wanted this ride to end.  
  
Orgasm after orgasm turned Elizabeth into a wet, twitching mess. Hadrian rocked into her with intense motions. He could feel her walls just hug him tightly. Her eyes locked onto his as she begged for him. Elizabeth hugged Hadrian into her and he sucked on her breasts to make her cum.  
  
“Cum inside me. Cum inside me. I’ll make you a Daddy times two if you do!”  
  
Elizabeth practically sang into Hadrian’s ear. The powerful sorcerer trained the pussy of his little cock pet to accept his length into her. Hadrian squeezed Elizabeth’s nipples and made her cry out. One more huge thrust before Elizabeth was spurting for him.  
  
Oh, she wanted this so bad. Hadrian decided after one more intense orgasm to fill Elizabeth up with his seed. Hadrian pulled back and locked his hungry eyes on Elizabeth’s heaving chest. She rose up to meet him while he fucked her. He would praise Elizabeth on one merit and that was the ability to stay the course and to go the distance. Hadrian pushed down all the way and things ended with her pussy tightening around him and releasing her cum all over the place.  
  
“Well, baby girl, time to make your dreams come true.”  
  
A squeal had been cut off prematurely with Elizabeth letting out a ear piercing shriek to show her enjoyment. Then, Hadrian rocked deep into her body and sent his cum firing inside of her body. Her walls tightened and Elizabeth milked her. The snug caresses of her warm pussy against his thrusting cock ensured Hadrian spilled everything they had.  
  
Elizabeth collapsed back, eyes rolled out, and tongue hanging out of her mouth. She had a grin on her face like she overdosed on Smilex. And to top things off, Elizabeth’s gut bloated from the cum Hadrian pushed into her.  
  
Satisfied, Hadrian kissed Elizabeth on the lips, tucked her in, and let her fall into a deep sleep. They would play this game again tomorrow at the same time.

**End.**


End file.
